Love
by Invader Chelsea
Summary: A new girl with an attitude comes to Skool and is picking on Zim alot. She's mean, bad tempered, and even a b!tch to Zim. Who is this crazy lady?
1. New Girl

Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. It belongs to Viacom, Nickelodeon, and Jhonen Vasquez. I also don't any other references in this story; they belong to each company and person who made it. I only own my own characters.

Another horrible day at Skool, birds are singing, bees are buzzing, old people are old peopling, and a new face has arrived in the building. She had short blue hair, red eyes, wearing a black shirt that had a skull on it, pink pants, and was carrying a black bag.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new, horrible student. Her name is Chelsea Ayanami," she said as her arm moved to the student. She looked around, her red eyes then caught on Zim for a moment. "Now, pick a seat!" commanded Bitters. Chelsea pointed at Poonchy. "You will be sent to the Underground Classroom!" she said as the poor boy was sent down and the seat was back up, with no Poonchy. The girl then walked to her seat and sat down. She then turned to the green boy.

"Well, well, look who's here? It's little Shorty McFat Fat!" she spoke in a mocking tone. Zim glared and then went back to his work. "You are so fat, even Naruto can't believe it!" Zim growled as he replied back, "Silly Earth female! You are obviously jealous of Ziiiiim!!" Chelsea rolled her eyes. "You keep thinking that, Shorty. All your dreams are nothing more than a pile of-!" She was cut off due to the bell ringing. Every student got up and left the class as they go to the cafeteria. Before Chelsea left, she grabbed Zim and whispered where his ear should be. "I feel sorry for you, but I guess, ignorance is bliss." She smiled a little then walked away. The green boy watched her, confused. He snapped back into reality and followed the rest of the class.

Author Love: Sorry that it was rushed, I will try to get better. Feel free to give me feedback, critism, anything at all. Thank you.


	2. Lunchtime

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any of the references that are inserted in this fan fiction. Please enjoy it, give feedback, all that stuff.

On his way towards lunch, a boy with black, scythe-like hair with glasses and brown eyes was chasing after the new girl. "Hey! Wait a second!" he cried out to her. Chelsea stopped and turned to him. "I want to know something, why were you bothering Zim?" he asked. "It's because he is stupid, fat, and short! He's a fool!" she replied. Dib smirked, but went back to the girl. "Yeah….well….." he paused for a moment when he realized something that the paranormalist heard from the two when she was picking on him. "Wait, do you know him?" "I do, almost everyone from the people that I was from knows about him," She then started walking, but was stopped as Dib grabbed her arm. "Are you…?" The girl then smiled a little. Chelsea turned and winked at him. "Maybe, but don't take me for a fool like your little friend there. I'm different than most others." He then let go of her. The girl then went in the cafeteria, leaving Dib in silence.

Chelsea looked around for a moment and then she spotted Zim on a table, by himself. The girl smiled evilly as she ran to there. Zim noticed Chelsea. She sat down and stared at him. "Either you eat too much or eat less. So far, you are short and fat!" she yelled at him. "Foolish female human!!! You are obviously blind since YOU are the one who is short and fat!" he shouted, fighting back. The new girl gasped, blushing at embarrassment. "I-I am not fat!! You are!!!" The alien in disguise smiled evilly as he saw her turned red with shame. "Yes you are!!" "No I'm not!!" The students turned to see the two fighting. "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!!" "Enough of this!!!" cried out Chelsea as she picks up the food tray that was from Zim and slammed it to his face. The tray fell as the green boy's face was covered in food. Smoke rises from the kid and after a few seconds, he screamed in pain. The girl and the students laughed at him. The one who showed lots of joy was Chelsea herself. Dib was watching from his seat next to Gaz, surprised. _"Why would she do this to her own kind? Is she sane? She looks smarter than Zim, but still, why?! I have to get close to her. If she came here for the same reason as him, I could use her to show everyone that there are aliens." _Dib thought quietly.

The bell rang and everyone was going out to play. The last one to leave was Chelsea herself as she turns to Zim, who was lying on the floor, twitching. "I'll see you outside, Shortcakes!" She then waved at him and went out. The green boy managed to get up, glaring at her as she left. "I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do. You will see, filthy female," he spoke softly under his breath. He left to go after the mean girl. Vengeance will be his.

Author's Note: Yeah, thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I will probably upload these as soon as possible. You can tell me anything if I am rushing too much. Tell me, I don't mind. I'll do my best to do what I love and to make others feel happy.


End file.
